Oktyabrskaya
Oktyabrskaya (Russian: Октябрьская) is an important location appearing in Metro Last Light. It is a two part station: the Koltsevaya Line (Ring) station controlled by Hansa, and the Kaluzhsko-Rizhskaya Line (Radial) station by an independent faction, though they are likely just another Hansa satellite. It is said to be a peaceful station. Metro: Last Light Oktyabrskaya is first mentioned by bandits in Venice as the then current location of the Baby Dark One. Pavel confirms this and says he will help Artyom to get there, but the two are interrupted by Simon, and Pavel escapes. Instead of traveling through the Metro to Oktyabrskaya, Artyom is forced to take first the surface route, then the catacombs beneath Sparta Base, to get there. Upon reaching the Church, Artyom and the Rangers plan to reach Oktyabrskaya and find the Dark One, but they are attacked before they can start the journey. Artyom first reaches the vicinity of Oktyabrskaya-Radial after being washed out of the catacombs beneath the church and into the nearby Metro tunnels. His first contact is observing two Red Line soldiers executing some infected residents of the station. However, if Artyom kills the soldiers before they can finish off the surviving man, the latter will tell Artyom how the Red troops came ''before ''people started dying of the plague. Making his way through the station, it is clear the whole area is in ruins - Red troops are burning the infected buildings and clearing bodies. It is clear the virus is very deadly, as there are no living residents left, and a Red Soldier is executed just for having a tear in his Armor, so it is possible Artyom may even be infected. Artyom finally gets to the end of the station and finds Anna being held captive by Lesnitsky. After saving Anna, the two (with no gas masks) run to Oktyabrskaya-Koltsevaya and are rescued by the guards there, where they are placed in quarantine for possible infection. Here, Artyom discovers that the Red Line let many infected refugees run to the Hansa section, then chases after them to 'clean up' but were repulsed by Hansa guards and Rangers. These people are now also in quarantine, with many dying and being cremated to stop infection. The Reds did this to try and infect the other part of the station too, and then they would go help clean up, therefore occupying two stations and cutting Hansa in half. Thankfully, this plan failed. And the Reds are forced to pull out. The Hansa doctor's research reveals that the infection is a type of bio-weapon - a deadly strain of Ebola - designed to have maximum lethality (nearly 95%) in the first day, then burn out and go inert, meaning any invading forces will not be infected. Oktyabrskaya was a test of the bio-weapons destructive capabilities, and clearly, it was very successful. The Red's plan was to use this weapon to infect the whole Metro, leaving it clear for them to take over, though there would be no reason that the disease would not mutate or fail to burn out, killing them as well. However, they had run out of samples of the virus, meaning they needed to occupy D6 to get more, leading to The Battle for D6. Oktyabrskaya is not mentioned for the rest of the game, but it is presumably left to rot, given the numerous bodies still lingering there, possible infection and a large part of the station burned down. That may make it more difficult to travel to Venice from that part of Hansa. Trivia * Oktyabrskaya is mentioned once briefly in Metro 2033 during Chase (Metro 2033 Level) by one of the tunnel guards. It can be heard just before the one man almost being run over by Artyom's trolley. Category:Locations Category:Metro Last Light Category:Stations